


Летняя ночь

by Feather_in_broom



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Неразрывно связанные с рождения, разве могут они выбрать в своей жизни кого-то, кроме друг друга?
Relationships: Nuada/Nuala (Hellboy)
Kudos: 9





	Летняя ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: упоминание некоторых аспектов женской физиологии (вдруг кого сквикает).

Летняя ночь - это волшебство. Когда отступает палящий зной дня и на землю опускаются прохладные сумерки, все словно заживо оживает, приобретает жажду деятельности, дарит желание жить - прямо сейчас, не откладывая, потому что когда еще будет такая волшебная ночь? Умудренные жизнью лишь улыбнутся, но в пятнадцать лет кажется: никогда больше, только сейчас, когда едва народившаяся луна почти не дает света и под деревьями прячутся полные загадки тени.

Нуада находит Нуалу в саду, у абрикосовых деревьев, чьи плоды днем золотятся под ярким до боли летним солнцем, а сейчас едва различимы среди темной листвы. Нуала стоит у одного из них, прикоснувшись рукой к шершавой коре и подняв взгляд к кроне дерева. Даже сгущающимся сумеркам не погасить золота ее волос.

\- Сестра!

Она оборачивается на оклик брата и улыбается ему. Эта улыбка в летних сумерках придает ему решимости и одновременно туманит голову. Нуада подходит к сестре и, ответив на ее улыбку своей, ласково проводит рукой по волосам. Склоняется - и прикасается губами к губам. Нуала удивленно выдыхает, приоткрыв рот, несмело отвечает на поцелуй, робкий, неумелый, первый и у нее, и у него. Но практически сразу отстраняется и испуганно смотрит в немного растерянные золотые глаза, так похожие на ее собственные.

\- Нуада, брат мой, - произносит она, сжимая пальцами одежду на его плечах. - Разве можем мы?..

\- А разве нет? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает он, и растерянность исчезает из его глаз, оставляя горячую решимость. - Наша связь с тобой нерушима, сестра моя. Я чувствую твою боль, всегда, что бы ни было ее причиной.

В лицо Нуалы бросается краска. Неприятная женская боль начала приходить к ней каждое новолуние не так давно, и принцессу смущает мысль о том, что ее брат чувствует и эту боль тоже.

\- Мы оба знаем, какая еще боль тебе предстоит, - продолжает он. - И эта мысль сводит меня с ума. Я не смогу, я убью того, кто посмеет прикоснуться к тебе. Если это буду не я.

\- Ты боишься этой боли? - смущенно и растерянно переспрашивает Нуала.

\- Я никогда не боялся никакой боли, - упрямо мотает головой Нуада. - Меня приводит в ярость мысль, что эту боль причиню тебе не я.

Нуала чувствует, как сердце отчаянно колотится в груди, она наконец понимает, что Нуада пытается ей сказать. Всю жизнь они были связаны неразрывно, делили любую боль и любую радость, и мысль о том, чтобы связать свою жизнь с кем-то еще, кроме него, ощущается как измена. Предательство. И нет ничего более правильного, чем разделить с ним всю свою жизнь до самой смерти - тоже одной на двоих. Нуала тянется к брату и целует темные губы. Нуада прижимает ее к себе, и они целуются в густой тени старых абрикосов до тех пор, пока в саду не появляются ищущие их слуги, обеспокоенные исчезновением принца и принцессы.

Пару зим спустя, когда над землей снова плывут волшебные летние сумерки, Нуада приходит ночью в покои сестры. Приходит, чтобы разделить ее боль, взамен делясь с ней своим удовольствием. И оба чувствуют, что именно так все и должно было быть между ними. Отцу, обеспокоенному назревающей войной с человеческим племенем, они не говорят ничего. Это их жизнь - общая на двоих, от рождения до смерти, поделенная поровну. В тот момент они думают, что так будет всегда...


End file.
